The Awesome Adventures of Mr Nightmare
by Zanudikkotik
Summary: It has nothing to do with KID the Phantom Thief exept for that he said that my story was awesome :D So enjoy it and review! and if you review- I'll write more! YAY!


**So this is a story that is about my awesome imagenary friend, Mr. Nightmare! (he is hot, i drew him xD) and now a word from KID the Phantom THief!**

**KID: This story is good, so ladies and gentleman read it *grins***

* * *

The lightning struck like crazy. Soon, there will be a thunderstorm. Clouds spread them self across the night's sky blocking any little spot of dark blue and tiny helpless specks of stars. They piled on each other forming a big and warming yet evil blanket. The wind howled and whistled like a fierce beast breaking away from his chains.

CLANG!

Thunder.

The clouds excepted it as their command. And not a moment later, the first drop of cooling rain has fallen. Followed by a dozen more.

The rain was falling by buckets, only adding a cold touch to this gloomy scenery.

In the middle of all this grayness, stood a mansion. Normally, it was bright and sunny. With beautiful gardens and fountains. Anyone would love a nice walk around the mazes of sweet smelling roses and a touch of the fresh, clear water the fountains had to offer. And if you looked closely, you would smile at the cute, golden fishies that lived in them.

There were different kind of trees. But all of them had one thing in common. They bloomed the fairest flowers and stood proudly in grace. There was at least a single bird feeder in every area of the garden's forest. Exotic birds often were found there, with other forest animals. The flowers all attracted the prettiest of all the butterflies.

Near the mansion, there was an arbor. A elegant-looking one. In-side there was a table and some chairs made out of high quality wood. It was a great place to have your afternoon tea or some lunch. But sadly, it was never used.

This territory was perfect in it's looks. Any tourist would have loved to spend their vacation here. The place was beautiful. But if anyone did look at it, the would notice something missing.

This exotic, lovely land was deserted. The truth was, no one even knew it existed.

But that's what made it so magically peaceful.

The owner was the total opposite.

His blond hair grew rather long and he had to cut it every so often. He usually cut the back while his bangs on one side were almost touching his shoulder. His eyes were a very interesting color, or even a mix of two. They were blue like the sea,

with almost like little thin daggers, a marvelous vibrating purple was leaking out of the centre. Just below his left eye, there were tiny, black drop-like tattoos.

He always wore a black, long jacket and a top hat.

Another curious factor was, that he always wore a mask covering half of his gorgeous face.

Crazy circles, lines, and the black soft material made it look like something out of a dark magic book. No one every knew why he wore it, and it was very unlikely that he would tell anyone either.

If you ever talked to him, you would notice right away his charming but deadly voice was like a hypnotizing spell.

No one knew him, and he had never had many friends, relatives, or even just acquaintances.

But maybe that's what made him become who he was. And he was one of the world's best killer.

Mr. Nightmare.

And today, just as he was eating his supper, a letter arrived.

It was a check. It contained 50 million euro. It was asking him to kill the president of Germany, Michael Kantor. Not a hard task at all, rather easy. The payment was rather small but he had been looking for an opportunity to practice his skills.

* * *

"So Mr. Kantor, can you tell us your new plans for Germany?" a reporter asked the president while stuffing the microphone in the poor man's face.

He just took a handkerchief and wiped his forehead, "Well. . . We are thinking about becoming allies with U.S." his reply lasted for 20 minutes. As he was speaking, various reporters from around the world have been buzzing and jotting down notes all listening intensely to every little word the German president said.

He had worked on the speech and all the possible questions and answer to what the reporters might ask him. He was trying to present himself intelligent and worthy. His time as president was running out real fast but what he didn't know was that his life thread was moving even faster.

The museum was over crowded today. Everyone came to see the president speak.

After a 4 hour plane ride, Mr. Nightmare was on the spot.

He entered through the balcony and quickly went to the second floor that was more of an in-side balcony to see the president's speech.

He had taken out his gun, and was now only waiting for the perfect moment.

5. . .

A dark figure was crawling around the back of the museum were the president stood.

4. . .

It had taken a painting of the wall and was about to run.

3. . .

It hid around the corner as the president's bodyguard passed.

2. . .

The bodyguard passed it, turned around and noticed the figure.

1. . .

It tried to stop it and it ran right over the president. . .

FIRE!

Mr. Nightmare's eye widened out of shock.

"Shit! I don't need a useless victim!" he swore j

ust bullet shot out like a rocket. It sizzled through the crowd and straight into the chest of Mr. Kantor!

The moment it hit him, the wound started to bleed. The blood was gushing out so fast that it was obvious he had hit a vein by mistake! A mistake he rarely every did.

The dark figure dropped the painting and gave a shriek!

Everyone turned to stare at it. The bodyguard sprang into action!

It had no time to think what-so ever. It quickly darted up the stairs and-

Mr. Nightmare was about to jump out the window when something hit him! It was that little stupid thief!

Before he knew what was happening, they were both falling out the window!

The cops were now after them both.

They had landed ob top of a car in which they both got in as quick as they could and Mr. Nightmare starting to drive.

They silently

sped away that the police had lost track of them.

* * *

"WOW! THAT WAS A-MAZIN'!" yelled the little thief, who turned out to be a girl not older than 14.

Mr. Nightmare wacked her on the head, "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"But I didn't!" smiled the girl.

Mr. Nightmare sighed. Kids these day. . .

**

* * *

****As you can see it is not done so with that it, I leave you guys wandering who the mysterious girl is? Why was she stealing? Where are they going in? What color is the car? Why Mr. NIghtmare sounds like an old man? and finally will there be more killing and blood? Tune in next time (if there will be one- and that's if you guys will review! and i need 2 REVIEWS to continue! So urge people to read and write reviews on here if you want more! so TA TA for now~!)**


End file.
